


Без сновидений

by sweetbarrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mini, Ratings: R, Strong Female Characters, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Whump, haptophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbarrow/pseuds/sweetbarrow
Summary: Хорошего работника начальство носит на руках. Буквально.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Tsunade
Kudos: 8





	Без сновидений

**Author's Note:**

> Цунаде сильная, немного грубая и она лечила своих подчиненных. Немного хочу пофантазировать: а как же это было?  
> Несмотря на кинки, фик стопроцентно дженовый. Вольности Цунаде по отношению к Какаши объясняются тем, что она старше и опытней (типа старшая сестра-младший брат).

Крепко же он попал. Тело не слушалось совсем. Роль тут ещё сыграли три дня без медицинской помощи пока они добирались из Сунагакуре. Теперь все что он мог - валяться неподвижным балластом, борясь с болью.

Какаши приоткрыл глаз. Похоже, на улице было утро. Большой квадрат окна заливался нежным розовым цветом. Он сглотнул вязкую слюну. Во рту ощущался мерзкий горьковатый привкус, но это было и не удивительно. Вчера в него влили какое-то невообразимое количество лекарств.

Очень хотелось пить. Он посмотрел на кнопку вызова и решил подождать. С утра врачи и медсестры делали обход пациентов — незачем было дергать людей по пустякам.

Если сегодня зайдет Гай, надо будет его попросить принести одежду. Без маски Какаши себя чувствовал более уязвимым, чем без штанов.

Какаши задремал. Яркий сон раскрылся словно разворот детской книжки с картинками.

Какаши сидел на крыше с книгой в руках. В нескольких шагах от него стояла Сакура. На ее руке, защищённой крагой из толстой кожи, сидел крупный ястреб. Птица повернула голову и посмотрела на Какаши черно-красным узорчатым глазом.

Послышалось тявканье и пыхтенье. Цокая когтями по жёлтой черепице, бежала пушистая лисица. Ее шикарная шуба колыхалась при каждом шаге, солнце играло на холеной спине, узкая морда излучала довольствие и радость. Лисица виляла толстым хвостом. Какаши протянул руку и зверь ткнулся в ладонь черным мокрым носом, а потом подставил бархатное ухо. Мол, чеши, чего ждешь. Желтые глаза с вертикальным зрачком налились голубым цветом.

Ястреб громко заклекотал, сорвался с руки Сакуры. Лисица раскрыла пасть, издала горловое рычание и бросилась. Птица и зверь сцепились в драке. Летела рыжая шерсть и темные перья, мелькали оскал узкой морды и желтый грозный клюв.

— Какаши-сенсей, вы же говорили, что все наладится?

Сакура подошла тихо, он и не заметил ее. В ее волосах играл солнечный свет. Он села рядом.

— Я хотел как лучше, Сакура.

— Вы соврали мне? — Она печально улыбнулась.

Он кивнул. Хотелось вмешаться: ястреба схватить за крылья, а лису поднять за шкирку, но даже в своем сне он был не властен. Какаши знал, что едва коснувшись их, он превратится в паршивого пса, которого эти двое разорвут и даже не заметят.

— Врать плохо, Какаши-сенсей, — сказала Сакура и размахнулась. От ее оплеухи он покатился по крыше и полетел вниз на булыжную мостовую...

Какаши хватанул ртом воздух и проснулся. Затылок и шея взмокли от пота. Где-то в коридоре слышался громкий голос Цунаде. Она считала больницу своей вотчиной и часто инспектировала ее, всегда давая хороший разгон медперсоналу. Видимо, сейчас она направлялась к его палате и Какаши ощутил странное беспокойство. Что Годайме, которую обычно в утренние часы не найдешь, сейчас понадобилось здесь?

После громкого "Я вхожу!" дверь распахнулась и Цунаде стремительно направилась к кровати Какаши. В руках она держала простой белый пакет. В нос ударил запах саке, что только усилило беспокойство.

— Цунаде-сама, — пробормотал он и попытался подняться. В этот раз ему это удалось — мышцы пресса работали лучше, чем конечности. Простыня очень неудачно соскользнула на бедра, едва прикрывая пах. От боли прошиб пот, челюсти свело судорогой и он едва смог удержаться от стона. Голову поднять не получалось. Какаши уставился на собственный живот, заросшим редким белым волосом, и мысленно обругал себя дебилом.

— Это что ещё за подвиги, Какаши? — громыхнула Цунаде.

Она положила пакет на тумбочку, а потом склонилась над Какаши. Теплая рука легла под спину и Цунаде мягко уложила его в постель. Осторожно отбросила волосы со лба, погладила висок, прошлась подушечкой большого пальца по губам. Внешне Цунаде выглядела как обычно, но покрасневшее лицо и манера прикосновений выдавала, что она была в хорошем подпитии. Обычно с пациентами она вела себя вежливо, предупреждала о манипуляциях и уж тем более не проявляла вольностей. Сколько она выпила бутылок? Три, пять? В любом случае, ему надо терпеть и помалкивать.

— Полотенце влажное принесите, — приказала Цунаде медсестре. Та засуетилась и пропала из виду.

— Я принесла тебе одежду. — Она кивнула на пакет и поддернула рукава хаори. — Как самочувствие?

Он с трудом проглотил собравшуюся во рту слюну и пробормотал:

— Нормальное, Цунаде-сама.

— Рот открой.

Внутренне его передёрнуло, но приказ он выполнил мгновенно. Сначала она просто осмотрела язык и слизистые, потом зачем-то ощупала пальцем внутреннюю поверхность щеки и нижнюю десну.

— Все.

Цунаде соединила большой и указательный пальцы, а потом развела их, задумчиво глядя на тянущуюся нитку слюны. Потом, не меняя выражения лица, она понюхала пальцы. Какаши затошнило.

— Бедняга, тебя же не поили.

Вздохнув, она взяла стакан и наполнила его до половины. Осторожно приподняла голову Какаши под затылок и поднесла воду к губам. Пить хотелось неимоверно, он поторопился, и холодные струйки потекли по подбородку на грудь.

— Тихонько, а то в стакане утонешь, гений.

Он поморщился. Шутки эти ее. Хотя он сам в подобном же тоне разговаривал с учениками, когда они были помладше. Сейчас такое не прокатывало. Вспомнилось выражение лица Сакуры, когда он сделал ей замечание насчёт боевой пилюли. Могла бы — прибила бы.

Он допил, и Цунаде снова наполнила стакан.

— Я больше не хочу, Цунаде-сама.

— Я тебя разве спрашивала хочешь ты или нет? Пей.

Какаши опять повиновался. Видимо, его покладистость нравилась Цунаде.

— Молодец, — одобрительно кивнула она, отставляя пустой стакан.

Вернулась медсестра и с поклоном протянула Цунаде поднос с несколькими сложенными полотенцами. Та кивком указала ей на тумбочку.

— Оставьте здесь.

Медсестра вновь поклонилась и выполнила приказ.

— У меня вопрос, — продолжила Цунаде, повышая голос. — Вчера я дала распоряжение уделять этому пациенту повышенное внимание. Сейчас смотрю на него и понимаю, что он обезвожен. Почему его не поили?

Между ее бровей обозначилась резкая морщина. Медсестра открыла рот и растерянно посмотрела на Какаши. Тот готов был провалиться сквозь землю.

— Цунаде-сама, извините, я… Дело в том, что вызова не поступало…

— При чем тут вызов?! Пациент в неадеквате, а вы вызов ждёте? Пишите график, приходите и отпаиваете, хоть с ложки, хоть с пипетки. Не пьет — ставите капельницу.

Это был уже перебор и "пациент в неадеквате" решил вмешаться.

— Это моя вина, Цу…

— Тихо, — пророкотала Цунаде, бросив на него жуткий взгляд. Какаши тут же прикусил язык. Ещё немного и она сделает так, что он будет в настоящем неадеквате.

Цунаде вновь посмотрела на медсестру.

— Я думаю, что впредь таких недочётов не будет. Ещё вопрос: манипуляционная номер три свободна? Утром никто ничего не планировал?

— Все свободно до десяти часов, Цунаде-сама, — ответила медсестра с глубоким поклоном. Цунаде кивнула.

— Ступайте.

Все это время Цунаде медленно разворачивала полотенце, встряхивала его несколько раз, словно ожидая пока закроется дверь.

— Нормальное, говоришь, у тебя самочувствие? Я вот думаю, что ты врешь. Гадко врешь своей Годайме и своему лечащему врачу. Второе гораздо хуже.

В словах, сказанных с шуточной интонацией, почувствовалась угроза. Словно он только что намеренно утаил что-то важное. Теплая ткань легла на лицо. От мысли, что Цунаде-сама касается его небритой морды, хотелось исчезнуть. Зачем она вообще возилась с ним? 

Влажное полотенце прошлось по шее, а потом переместилось на плечи, заскользила по груди. Он непроизвольно вздрогнул: ткань успела остыть и неприятно холодила кожу.

— Я вчера не стала этого говорить при всех. Такие сильные просадки чакры… Чуть не рассчитаешь силы — умрёшь.

— Я знаю, Цунаде-сама. По-другому было нельзя.

Она заменила полотенце и принялась за его живот. Какаши молчал, прикусив нижнюю губу. Обычно ему были неприятны чужие прикосновения, но сейчас он думал о том как жалко выглядит перед Годайме и стыд затмевал все остальные эмоции.

— Мне кажется, что ты всегда был немного самонадеянным.

Она подцепила пальцем простынь и потянула вниз. Ткань заскользила по бёдрам, а Какаши показалось, что воздух в лёгких закончился. Твою мать, да что же это такое? Зайти кто-нибудь может!

— Цунаде-сама, пожалуйста, не утруждайтесь!

Голос чуть не дал петуха, а попытка подняться позорно провалилась. Цунаде просто положила ему ладонь на грудь, слегка удерживая.

— Не надо дёргаться. Я выполняю свою работу.

По тону ее голоса стало понятно, что лучше бы ему заткнуться и не мешать ее причудам. Он обреченно уставился в потолок. Третье теплое полотенце легло ему на низ живота, и Цунаде просто оглаживала его бедра через ткань, не касаясь паха.

— Ты мне чего-то не договорил вчера.

— Все основное есть в отчёте Гая.

— А не основное? Какого хрена вы разделились и ты вместе с Наруто понёсся за тем Акацки? Ты же точно видел, что Казекаге был мертв к этому времени.

Какаши ответил как есть — смысла скрывать правду не было.

— Наруто не желал признавать, что Гаара мертв.

— И ты не смог заставить его подчиниться?

— Не смог. Поэтому последовал за ним.

Цунаде хмыкнула.

— Он упрямый, да? И должно быть он тебя бесит?

— Нет, — сказал он чуть резче, чем следовало. — Я отношусь к нему, как к любому из своих подчиненных. Просто он джинчурики и иногда возникают сложности.  
Цунаде вздохнула и глянула на часы.

— Кому ты сейчас врешь? Себе?

Она сгребла полотенце и стала осторожно обтирать его промежность. На руках у нее не было перчаток, так что ощущалось это все в высшей степени интимно. Какаши жмурился и представлял как это выглядело со стороны: тонкие пальцы с идеальным красным маникюром ерошили белую поросль на лобке и приподнимали член, теплая ладонь ложилась под яички.

Внутри растягивалась, истончалась струна самоконтроля. Чужие прикосновения ощущались калёным железом. Только бы не затрясло, только бы показать страха, только бы начать умолять оставить его в покое.

Какаши молчал и смотрел в окно. В посветлевшем небе плавали белые обрывки облаков. Ему довелось поработать при трёх Хокаге. Каждый из них стремился заглянуть ему в душу и вывернуть изнанку. Но прежние хотя бы не трогали его за яйца, и это было их огромным преимуществом.

Наконец Цунаде закончила и отложила полотенце. Она прикрыла Какаши простыней и поднялась. На ее губах застыла кривая ухмылка.

— Пойдем лечиться?

Цунаде наклонилась и, подхватив его под плечи и колени, легко подняла на руки. Запах саке, духов и ее тела окатил его словно волной. Тело отозвалось болью и судорогой на изменение положение. Он несколько раз схватил ртом воздух, чтобы перебить болевые ощущения. От рук Цунаде шло тепло. Она не двигалась, терпеливо ждала, пока его тело привыкнет к такому положению.

— Цунаде-сама, не надо, прошу вас! — выпалил он, когда смог говорить.

Вот, он уже начал умолять ее. Какое позорище.

— Да что же ты так орёшь.

Она слегка встряхнула его, поудобнее прижимая к себе. Его голова лежала у нее плече, а подбородок упирался в мягкую грудь. От встряски он слегка прикусил себе язык, тело заболело, его затошнило, а во рту скопилась слюна, которая самым бессовестным образом пролилась и испачкала хаори Цунаде.

"Она меня убьет", — замирая от ужаса, подумал Какаши.

Ну и видок у него сейчас был: великая Саннин несла его на руках, словно девушку, а он ещё умудрялся заливать слюнями ее сиськи.

Каблуки Цунаде размеренно стучали по полу. Она шла медленно и осторожно, чтобы не трясти его. Какаши молился про себя, чтобы им не встретился кто-то из учеников или коллег. Только бы не…

— Доброе утро, Цунаде-сама! Давайте, я помогу вам!

"Блядь, Гай. Почему ты?".

— Я сама, — глухо рыкнула Цунаде, не изменяя шага.

— Что с Какаши? Он спит что ли? Какое жалкое зрелище.

"В неадеквате я, просто отъебись и свали", — зло подумал Какаши, усиленно прикидываясь коматозником.

— Это ты виноват.

— Я?! — изумился Гай. — Но почему?

— Следует правильно осуществлять транспортировку тяжёлых больных. Когда вы вышли из Суны, он ведь мог ходить?

— Но я быстрее хотел.

— Быстрота не украшает мужчину. Открой мне дверь, пожалуйста. За мной не ходи, тут может находиться только медперсонал.

— Но я пришел к нему, — расстроенно забубнил Гай. — Принес вот…

— Вечером приходи.

Послышался звук закрываемой двери. Твердая поверхность кушетки, на которую его опустила Цунаде, была холодной. Какаши затрясло. Успокоившись, он осмотрелся. Комната была выложена кафелем, рядом стол с медицинской аппаратурой. Манипуляционная, значит. Сколько же ему ещё мучиться?

Зашумела вода — Цунаде мыла руки. После она набрала воды в небольшой медицинский лоток и пошла к кушетке. Какаши морально приготовился.

— Не напрягайся, больно не будет. Во время лечения постарайся не уснуть, даже если сильно захочется. Я буду тебя будить, если понадобится.

Она прицепила пару датчиков к его вискам, защелкнула металлические браслеты на его запястьях и лодыжках. Какаши покосился: от каждого браслета шел провод к небольшому медицинскому прибору с монитором. Цунаде включила его и тот противно запищал. Кожа под браслетами начала неприятно зудеть. Цунаде пощелкала по клавишам и довольно хмыкнула.

Откуда-то из рукава она извлекла кучу пергаментных медицинских печатей. Выбрала одну и опустила в воду, а потом приклеила ее Какаши на лоб и осторожно разгладила пальцами. Следующие минут десять она только этим и занималась, обклеивая ему грудь, живот, ладони, ступни. Какаши ежился от прикосновения мокрой бумаги к телу. В этот раз Цунаде сохранила ему подобие достоинства, оставив пах прикрытым простыней.

— Какаши, я тебя понимаю и сочувствую тебе. Мы с тобой немного похожи, не находишь?

Он напрягся. Историю легендарной Саннин он знал в общих чертах, но сходства между ней и им самим особого не находил.

Цунаде сложила печати и положила правую ладонь ему на область яремной ямки. От ее руки шел жар и Какаши показалось, что его тело заливает кипятком. Он тихо застонал от неожиданности и замотал головой.

— Потерпи немного.

Ощущение жара ушло, осталось просто приятное тепло и лёгкая расслабленность. Чужая чакра текла по его телу, скручиваясь тугими потоками в солнечном сплетении и голове. Кожу покалывало сотнями маленьких иголочек, но это было терпимо.

Он облизал губы. Впервые за эти дни боль стала его отпускать. Прибор коротко пискнул, и Цунаде положила вторую ладонь на область солнечного сплетения Какаши. Спустя время, он вновь смог чувствовать свои конечности. Захотелось поднять руку, но все тело охватила тяжёлая истома и сил не осталось. Веки отяжелели и его словно потянуло темным потоком.

— Не спи, — Цунаде взъерошила его волосы, мазнула пальцами по щеке. — Я читала в твоем досье, что ты охранял Кушину, когда та была беременна? Сандайме умел придумывать интересные задания. Мне он тоже задачки задавал…

Темный поток шумел в голове, уследить за речью Цунаде никак не получалось. В голове ворочались тяжелые валуны воспоминаний. Кушину он охранял, но при чем тут Сандайме? Приказ-то ему отдавал Минато-сенсей. Кушина была яркой, как солнце, и хитрой, как лисица. Она всегда знала, где находится ее телохранитель. Иногда он приходил на смену и находил на своем посту яблоки и сладости. Немного сердился на нее, ведь это было так ребячески и несерьёзно. Негоже было беременной замужней женщине лазить по крыше. И еще ему не нравилось отношение к нему, как к ребенку. Дурак был, что поделать.

Потом солнце погасло, а с ней вместе умер и Минато-сенсей. После них остался младенец со светлыми волосами и охранной печатью на животе. Когда на похоронах Какаши смотрел на него, то не чувствовал ничего. Этот ребенок был чужим. Он дал себе зарок, что постарается не пересекать свою судьбу с Наруто, но Сандайме умел придумывать интересные задания. И перекладывать ответственность.

— Эй, не спать! — Она тормошила его, больно тянула за ухо. Чужая чакра вливалась в него полноводной рекой, он тонул в ней. – Итачи ведь был твоим подчинённым в АНБУ...

Точно. Итачи был его подчинённым, но недолго. Какаши уважал его: отличный шиноби. Вот только он всегда был себе на уме. Однажды ночью всех АНБУ подняли по тревоги. Какаши увидел квартал с улицами, завалеными мертвецами, и лужами из крови. Это вроде как сделал Итачи. "Вроде как", потому что Какаши до конца не мог в это поверить. Даже Итачи не смог бы перебить свой клан в одиночку. 

Среди мертвецов был выживший. Ребенок. Какаши запомнил его. Он запретил себе подходить к Учихе Саске, потому как чувствовал его боль и свое бессмысленное сочувствие. Но у Сандайме были интересные задания…

— Подъем, спящая красавица! — Цунаде хлопала его по щекам. — Понимаешь, дерьмо случается. Не надо обвинять себя во всем.

Обвинение — это хорошо, это он умел. Какаши был часто виноват: из-за него погиб Обито, он убил Рин, не увидел в Итачи искры безумия, а ещё он оказался дерьмовым учителем. Он не смог предотвратить, что Саске стал нукенином. Любимого ученика не уберёг, ну и ничтожество. Наруто сделал для Саске гораздо больше него.

— Блядь! — ругнулась Цунаде и потянула его за нос. — Проснись ты. Скажу прямо, я не буду занимать пост вечно, мне нужна хорошая замена. Человек с безупречной репутацией и отличным послужным списком, верный идеям Сандайме. И ты…

Безупречной репутацией? Какаши понадеялся, что она сейчас не про него говорила. Он же лгун и боится ответственности. Да и провалов за его карьеру хватало. Вспомнилось лицо Сакуры, когда он ей пообещал, что все будет хорошо. Она поверила — как же можно не верить учителю? И зря.

— Ну вот и все. Лучше стало?

Громкий голос Цунаде снова выдрал его из сонного тумана. В целом стало легче, он даже смог пошевелить пальцами рук и ног. Цунаде сняла с него браслеты, датчики и печати, укрыла простыней и вновь подняла на руки.

Какаши прижался щекой к тёплому плечу. Сонное оцепенение сковывало и затягивало в тягучую дрему. Хотелось просто нормально выспаться без сновидений и лишних мыслей.


End file.
